particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dynamocratic Party
The Dynamocratic Party is the third oldest active party and one of the most important in Rutanian politics. It is a centre-right capitalist party. It is committed to defending the freedom of markets and ensuring a high level of national security. On foreign affairs, it is committed to positive engagement with other like-minded nations to establish powerful free trade and defence blocs. History Formation Before forming the Dynamocratic Party, the Dynamocrats were a politically-interested group of young, wealthy individuals who attended the aristocratic Dreons Club in Newtonia, the Rutanian capital. They were heavily involved and had considerable financial investment in a charitable enterprise, the Small Business Support Foundation, which aimed to support entrepreneurs setting up in Rutania. Under the oppressive socialism of many of the administrations at the time, it had become clear by early 4655 to one of the most influential members of the group, Seymour Hector Monroe 5th Baron of Richardholm, or 'Lord Monroe', that it was necessary to spearhead a new political movement in Rutania. At around the same time as Lord Monroe was coming to this opinion, another wealthy young man in the group - Bertram Wilberforce Wooster - had terrible family news. His cousin, Lt. Eustace Wooster of the 5th Ardinian Rifles, was one of three mortalities in a terrorist attack in the Commonwealth of Hutori. His regiment had been garrisoned in Hutori, one of Rutania's closest allies, for over a decade but, due to the pacifism of the Socialist Egalitarian Party administration at the time, had begun to withdraw. As a direct result, fanatical Ahmadists had seen this weakened garrison as a prime target for their attack. Mr Wooster came to blame what he called 'corrosive pacifism' for his cousin's death and began to spearhead a militarist movement within the Dynamocratic group. As a key member of the group, Mr Wooster was there when - in June 4655 - Lord Monroe called an Extraordinary Meeting of the Club Committee at the Dreons Club. In an extended and impassioned speech, Lord Monroe called for the group to pull together in the formation of a new political party that stood up for small business and entrepreneurs. As he finished to resounding applause, Mr Wooster - flanked by his militarist friends - leapt to his feet. In a short and emotional statement, he supported Lord Monroe's call for a political party but declared that he and his colleague's could not support the motion unless the party were to put national security alongside business in its priorities. Lord Monroe accepted his proposition and invited Mr Wooster to stand as his running partner in the forthcoming election for a new leader. The two men stood unopposed and were declared Leader and Deputy Leader of the new Dynamocratic Party in August 4655. Early Years and Election to the House of Peers The early years of the party were taken up with campaigning across Rutania. Spending considerable amounts of his personal fortune, Lord Monroe crossed Rutania ceaselessly for the next 2 and a half years campaigning for his new party. Bertram Wooster often accompanied him, though he mostly remained in Newtonia funding media campaigns against the incumbent SEP party whom he continued to blame at least partially for his cousin's death. In May 4659 elections were held for Representative of Rutania and for all 750 seats in the House of Peers. The Dynamocratic Party stood in all provinces but it was in Ardinia that they really took off. In what was only their second election they secured 62 seats making them the leading party in the province and changing the political scene in Rutania forever. Lord Monroe was defeated in the run for Representative but his profile was massively increased and his impressive oratory skills became an ever-present on Rutanian television. In their second election in October 4662, their results were even more remarkable. For a party that had not existed 10 years later, they achieved nearly 24pc of the vote in the election to the House of Peers and 164 seats. In the election to Representative Rutania, they narrowly missed out on the second round but achieved nearly 30pc of the vote in the first round. This put them in a commanding position in the legislature and for the first time in many years Rutania could look forward to a government free of socialism. CSP-Dynamocrat Alliance From the 4662 election, Lord Monroe began talks with Jack Simms, the influential deputy leader of the Constitutional Solidarity Party - the second most powerful bloc in the House of Peers, on how the Dynamocrats could use their balance of power to remove the SEP - still the largest party - from the government. A coalition was formed in which Mr Simms took up the role of Head of Government whilst the Dynamocrats occupied such important roles as Chancellor of the Exchequer (Lord Rowcaster) and Secretary of State for Foreign Affairs (Alexander Charles Prosser). Bertram Wooster was involved heavily in the administration of power from the Head of Government's office as Deputy Head of Government. This government remained in power from 4663 to 4670, a 7 year period in which the oppressive influence of socialism was rolled back and the military strengthened. A steady budget surplus was achieved - despite tax cuts and increased spending on defence - under the capable administration of Lord Rowcaster at the Treasury. Other historical bills were passed such as the Trade and Industry Act 4663, the Fair Health Bill 4663 and the Devolution (Extension of Powers: Small Government) Act 4668. Lord Monroe, however, was not heavily involved in the administration in the early years. Realising the instability of the political scene and the probable requirement for another vote in the near future, he remained aloof from the day-to-day politics and continued campaigning across Rutania for the election to Representative. In January 4665 his chance came as elections were called again, throughout Rutania. This time he was successful. In the first round he achieved over 30pc of the vote, only narrowly behind Daisy Beck of the SEP and enough to qualify him for the second round. In the second round, he achieved an extraordinary 53pc of the vote and for the first time in over a decade Rutania was finally free from socialism at both legislative and executive levels. Decline from 4665 The next year was not an easy one for Lord Monroe and the Dynamocrat Party. Caught between the rise of a new party eating into their tradional vote - the Rural Nationalist Party - and the CSP getting the voters credit for much of the prosperity under the administration, the Party was set to decline in popularity. In December 4666, new elections had to be called after the dismissal of a smaller party in the House of Peers and the Dynamocrats suffered large losses in the House of Peers - 64 seats - and also lost the executive to Daisy Beck of the SEP. The administration continued, however, as there was still no bloc in the House with the strength of the CSP-DP alliance. In the election of 4668, however, the party lost further ground and pressure began to mount on both the government and on Lord Monroe as leader of the Dynamocratic Party. The Rural Nationalist Party were now the second largest party in the House and the Dynamocrats had fallen away to 4th behind the SEP in 3rd. The only comfort the party had was that the executive was once again out of the hands of the SEP as Captain Henry Ridley of the TRNP won at the second round. Finally in 4670 the administration fell to the pressure and the CSP turned to the TRNP to uphold their control. This brought yet further pressure to bear on Lord Monroe. Leadership Election 4671 As the party found itself on the back benches again for the first time in over 7 years, a new figurehead was beginning to grow in importance in the Party. Her name was Lady Florence Cray and her criticism of Lord Monroe's handling of the past two elections was strong. One of few Dynamocratic Members of the House of Peers not to have been part of the original Dreons Club group, she allied herself to Augustus Fink-Nottle, one of the groups longest-serving members, in trying to oust Lord Monroe. Having been the Secretary of State for Infrastructure and Transport in the previous administration, she had considerable respect amongst many ex-ministers and colleagues for her considerable leadership qualities. Her rather abrasive nature, however, alienated a lot of senior party members - not least Bertram Wooster - and Lord Monroe continued secure in his role until spring 4671. In spring 4671 Lord Monroe was approached by his uncle the Earl of Dorcaster, to see whether he would be interested in replacing him as Chief Secretary to the Rutanian Wildlife Foundation. Lord Monroe had become increasingly disillusioned with his role over the past year, feeling there was little he could do to improve his party's position without compromising his close relationship with Jack Simms. He viewed his uncle's offer as an opportunity to escape from his duty whilst continuing to serve his country. In May 4671 he submitted a letter to Dynamocratic Party HQ tendering his resignation. On hearing the news, there was widespread sadness across the party for the loss of their hugely respected leader and founder. Nonetheless, as per Party rules, an election was called straightaway with 3 candidates and their running partners putting their names forward initially: Lady Florence Cray with Augustus Fink-Nottle, Sir Roderick Glossop with Eustace Oates and Claude Potter-Purbright with his sister, Cora Potter-Purbright. These names were met with some dismay by many senior members of the party, not least Lord Rowcaster and Alexander Charles Prosser. Claude Potter-Purbright was popular but many felt that he did not have the profile to provide a challenge the CSP and TRNP as well as smaller parties that had entered the fray. Sir Roderick Glossop was felt to be too divisive a figure - he had previously been a notoriously strict party whip. Lady Cray had made a lot of enemies by her treatment of Lord Monroe. Rowcaster and Prosser prevailed on their close friend and deputy leader, Bertram Wooster, to enter the fray as well. Under intense pressure to do so, Mr Wooster reluctantly put his name forward but felt great discomfort in doing so as he felt hugely responsible for Lord Monroe's departure and blamed himself for not crushing Lady Cray's rebellion more forcefully. As a result he hardly campaigned for the first round of the ballot and came a fairly distant second to Lady Cray with her achieving 61 votes to his 49. Sir Glossop was removed from the second ballot. This result inspired a sense of urgency amongst Lady Cray's opponents and also brought Mr Wooster to his senses. He realised that if he did not win the ballot then his great friend's fiercest opponent would take control of the party he had cofounded. Prior to the second ballot he campaigned energetically and not only won over the entirety of Sir Glossop's support but also managed to take votes off Mr Potter-Purbright, who remained in the contest. The result was him achieving 59 votes whilst Lady Cray remained at 61. In the final head-to-head ballot, Mr Potter-Purbright - who had been eliminated - urged his support to align with Mr Wooster and they did so overwhelmingly. He won the final ballot by 71 votes to Lady Cray's 68 and became the new leader of the Dynamocratic Party. His running partner and close friend, Lord Chuffnell, became deputy leader. On gaining power, he immediately struck a conciliatory tone with his opponents with Lady Cray keeping her place as Spokesperson for Infrastructure and Transport. He united his Party with the radical Markets (Economic Deregulation) Act 4671 which, though defeated, was resubmitted to the House amended by the CSP-led government. As the election of 4672 approaches, his party are more united than they have been since losing power in 4670 and Mr Wooster is once again one of the most revered politicians in the country. Current Shadow Cabinet The current shadow cabinet is made up of the following Members of the House of Peers: Representative - Bertram Wilberforce Wooster MP HoG - Lord Chuffnell MP Foreign Office - Alexander Charles Prosser MP Internal Affairs - Lord Yaxley MP Exchequer - Lord Rowcaster MP Defence - Charles Biffin MP Justice - Claude Wooster MP Infrastructure - Lady Florence Craye MP Health - Hildebrand Glossop MP Education - George Fittleworth MP Science - Harold Pinker MP Food - Claude Potter-Purbright MP Environment - Rockmetteller Todd MP Trade - Angela Travers MP Dynamocratic Youth The Dynamocratic Party founded the international body, the Dynamocratic Youth and administrate the Rutanian division. The structure is divided into 4 groups as follows: Youth Group 1 - Army Cadets Membership -Age 8-12: 11,416 -Age 13-18: 24,619 -Volunteers/Supervisors: 5,947 Leadership -Honorary Leader: Sir André Murie ORC, 7-time Terran Tennis Champion -Acting Colonel: Sir Peter Catchliff MRC Youth Group 2 - Naval Cadets Membership -Age 8-12: 7,244 -Age 13-18: 16,477 -Volunteers/Supervisors: 2,242 Leadership -Honorary Leader: Lord High Admiral Richard McLoughlin MC DCM RCH MRC, former 1st Sea Lord -Acting Colonel: Commodore Michael Harris KRC Youth Group 3 - Air Cadets Membership -Age 8-12: 4,652 -Age 13-18: 12,944 -Volunteers/Supervisors: 1, 777 Leadership -Honorary Leader: Sir Martin Bates KRC, ex-Spokesperson for the Office of the Representative of Rutania -Acting Colonel: Squadron Leader Lewis Holder ORC Youth Group 4 - Academic Core Membership -Age 8-12: 5,546 -Age 13-18: 10,901 -Volunteers/Supervisors: 1,006 Leadership -Honorary Leader: Prof. Horace Blackledge MRC, Head of the Institution for Science at the University of Newtonia -Acting Colonel: Leopold Watson QC Category:Rutania Category:Political parties in Rutania Category:Capitalist political parties